A number of vehicles currently available utilize separate seats in the front row. This allows the driver to adjust the driver's seat separately from the front row passenger seat and provides greater adjustability, convenience and comfort. The space between the front seats is typically utilized to provide a storage console and has become an expected feature in vehicles. To better utilize the console, the console has been provided with a padded cover and positioned to provide an armrest for the driver and/or the front seat passenger. Further or separate consoles may be provided in rear bench seats, where the console has a stowed position flush within the seatback of the bench seat, and a lowered position where it divides the bench seat and acts as an armrest.
There have been prior attempts to improve the utility of a center console as an armrest, providing the console with a lid or cover which slides or reciprocates forward and back to adjust to the comfort of the driver or passenger. However, providing a console lid with a sliding surface has posed several problems which have not been completely solved in the art. Examples of various attempts in the art to provide a sliding console include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,729; 4,934,750; 5,732,944; 5,845,965; 6,007,155; 6,010,193; 6,045,173; 6,250,729; 6,419,314; 6,719,367 and 6,789,831.
There remains a need in the art to provide a sliding armrest surface for a console which is robust enough to support substantial downward and lateral forces throughout its range of travel. In particular, the motion of the sliding cover must be controlled so that the armrest does not slide freely in an accident or during sudden braking of when inadvertently bumped or moved. However, the motion of the armrest must be freely activated by a driver with one hand without distracting the driver's attention. Thus, it is important to have a smooth and consistent sliding motion throughout the range of travel and yet control unwanted travel. In particular, it is desirable to more resist or dampen sudden motion of the armrest, while providing less resistance to controlled steady motion of the armrest. Further, it is preferred to have a plurality of rest positions along the length of travel in which the armrest is biased into a rest position and resists motion.